Just a mistake
by Sapphirefoxdemon
Summary: Midori is the name given to her by a certain Uchiha but not even he knows since she goes under the name Mira. The Uchiha compound gets a new inhabitant a rainy day, one that becomes Sasuke's friend in two different forms. A Black cat, and a girl with no knowledge about human feelings. Rated T because i wanted to be sure
1. Prologue

**AN:**

 **hi there thank you for trying my story out ^-^ I'm happy you did. This is actually my first story and i would love it if you could give me any kind of constructive critique. Just leave a comment if you'd like and you will have made my day.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **prologue**

Sasukes POV

it all started a couple of days ago when that black cat started to follow me around. It was there outside my house when i went to school and waited for me outside the school when it was over. As usual i would walk a little around town before heading home. All day the cat followed me around and when i walked into my house the cat sat outside and waited only to still sit there the next day. At first I tried to get rid of it, i mean isn't black cats suppose to be very bad luck? But after a while i grew used to it and even petted it a couple of times.

But now it's raining, like a lot, and i kinda feel bad just leaving it out there. So I decide to let it inside. As i open the door the cat looks up at me with its green eyes, at first its pupils are narrowed like slits, and its teeth are showing, but then it seems to realise it's me and the pupils grow large as it looks at me, head tilted in a confused expression.

"It's cold out here so… i guess you can come inside"

 _'_ _pff year nice going Sasuke like it knows what you're saying'_

But my thoughts stops when the cat walks right by me and into my house leaving dirty pawprints on the floor

"Hey wait up! stand still for a moment"

again the cat does exactly what i tell it to while i go to get a towel. When i get back there's a little puddle where it's standing. I carefully pick it up with a towel and begins to rub it to get it dry. It particularly seems to like when i stoke its head since it begins to purr and leans into the touch, I chuckle a bit and complies to its unspoken wishes and scratches its head, behind the ears and under its chin. The purring grow louder and the cat close its eyes and is seemingly in pure bliss. I throw another towel on the puddle and walks over to my couch, the cat still in my arms, pawprints forgotten.

The next hour i sit there completely consumed by the soft fur and cute purrs of the cat. I only snap back to reality when my stomach growls.

"want some food?"

i ask the cat, against all my common sense I'm again speaking to it.

its head perks up and looks at me with big green eyes. then it struggles out of the towel, jumps to the floor and looks back at me. I chuckle at its eagerness and walks into the kitchen, the cat hot on my trail. I look inside the fridge but it seems i forgot to go grocery-shopping because of the awful weather. Well whatever i'll just go to Ichiraku ramen and eat.I go to get my coat and umbrella since it's still raining. When I come back the cat is sitting in front of the door, waiting. We walk to Ichiraku without encountering any of my fangirls to my relief, that's one reason to like the rain. when we arrive i order a bowl of ramen but the cat begins to meow and if a cat can make a pouty face then that is it.

"You want ramen?"

i ask a little surprised i mean i didn't think cats ate ramen

even so it looks at me with big eyes and i take that as a 'yes please' so i order another ramen. The cat jumps on the counter and seems to be satisfied… for now. Just then a certain blonde idiot and iruka-sensei sits next to me

"so i see you got all that paint of"

i say without glancing their direction

"yeah and Iruka-sensei's treating me to ramen!"

naruto replies with a big grin. He then notices the little animal I would assume is occupied with eating on my other side.

"is that a cat? it's all black isn't that supposed to be super bad luck?!"

he immediately starts to freak out

"Oi don't judge it because of some stupid saying you idiot"

i tell him. For some strange reason i feel like i need to stand up for the cat and i find myself worried that what he said somehow hurt the little creature. I look at it to find it looking at me with its head tilted like it can't really figure me out. my eyes drop to the now empty bowl at its feet and for a moment i'm shocked at how fast it ate the ramen, I mean come on its mouth is like tiny!

Naruto removes his goggles, which is weird since he seems to always wear those, but i don't think about it further. I just finish my bowl start leaving the cat follows. When we get a little further away the cat suddenly runs a little ahead of me, turns around and looks back with a promise of returning shining from the green eyes. Then it run and soon it merge into the long evening shadows. After that it seems like the streets grows darker and a heavy feeling lays on my chest.

"Hn"

 _'_ _not like i care if it returns or not it's just a cat'_

even so my mood takes a turn and i drop my umbrella and sprint the rest of the way home where i take one look at the pawprints and decide that it can be removed tomorrow. Then i sit on my couch with that weird uneasiness still rummaging in my chest. Despite the fact that i'm going to school tomorrow i decide against going to bed early, after all the cat did promise to come back… i think… damnit of course it didn't, it can't because it's a freaking cat!

After calming down i settle for just reading until i'm tired enough to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **yeah done so how was that? hope you didn't find too many weird mistakes**

 **se ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **So here's the first real chapter I'll do my best to update when i can but i have school too**

 **I also realise that the prologue was kinda short so i'll try making the actual chapters longer**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

 **Hokage's POV**

it's almost sunset when i hear a soft knock on my door

"It's open"

I yell and looks towards the door as it slowly opens and reveals… a little girl in very dirty clothes.

"Yes?"

She carefully moves closer like a shy animal. When she finally deemed that it was safe to walk over to my desk she looks up and there was a weird untamed power in her eyes as they met mine. At the same time her gaze holds curiosity and confusion as well. When she speaks her voice is unwavering.

"Lord hokage I wish to ask you something"

she says it with such determination that it's close to yelling.

"Ask away child"

i say and finds a more comfortable way to sit having a feeling this is gonna take some time especially since i've never seen her before and she wasn't escorted here by anyone.

"I… I'm not sure how to start"

she says and frowns

"Start with the beginning"

i say since that seems to be the best place to start

"But I cant"

she says sadly and continues

"because i don't remember anything before a week ago"

she seems to think for a moment but then talks again

"But i guess that will work as a beginning for this"

she clears her throat

"so around a week back i woke up in the woods and had no memories. well it's actually weird because i have memories, just not about persons, places, experiences or… feelings. I remember my age and how to use jutsus. I know everything about chakra and different villages but i can't even remember my own name. everything is new and it's so scary. Lately i've been experiencing all these feelings that i don't know what means. only one feeling can i put into words: Fear so that's what i mostly feel. And I also remember how to… shift"

when she's done talking her eyes sure enough shows a lot of fear, but what catches me is the word shift. I'm about to ask but as if she read my mind she closes her eyes and in a short flash if light she opens her eyes, her appearance now changed.

on top of her head black cat-ears stands proudly almost camouflaged by her equally dark hair. Her pupils are now slits of black in the green eyes. There's even a tail swinging in the air behind her, and when she gives me a nervous smile she reveals a set of sharp canines. That's not all though, where her previous form had a normal amount of chakra this one has a ridiculously high amount.

before I can say anything she closes her eyes once more and that flash of light is again. But where I assumed the human girl once again would stand there is instead a black cat. all trace of the presence of such powerful creature from before gone and the cat seems to have no chakra presence at all.

' _so that's how she snuck in the village'_

She shifts back to her human form and looks at me while anticipating my reaction.

"and what is your questions then?"

i will decide whether or not she poses a threat towards the village when i know why she came to me in the first place

"Um Lord hokage. Can i please stay in this village?"

she says and bows with her hands on her knees

"You wish to stay?"

i ask trying to make a good decision. On one hand she can be very powerful and a valuable asset to the village, furthermore she seems quite harmless like the little girl she is. On the other hand she could be a spy and i've never seen creatures anything like her. At last i make a decision. Meanwhile she seems to have answered my question and is now looking at me with 'puppy dog eyes'... or kitty cat eyes is probably what it should be called.

"You can stay but I don't think I will be able to find you a place to sleep with such short notice"

i say apologetically but she cuts me off before i can continue

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama and please don't worry about me I already have a place to sleep"

she says and seems to think about something for a moment

"Hokage-sama could it be that you can tell me what this feeling is. It's the same as when i was with that boy. This bubbly feeling in my stomach and my whole body is filled with some nice energy. Please Hokage-sama I would like to know the name and meaning of this feeling"

she says it and unconsciously she begins to smile. The cutest sight it was as if she was lightening up the entire room with just one smile.

"That feeling is called happiness and it is indeed a wonderful feeling. I would say that it is the second most pleasant one only surpassed by love at it's finest"

i say and can't help but smile a bit myself at her eagerness and good description of happiness.

"I see… I've decided i like happiness. From now on i will always be happy. But i'm gonna try that love-thing to"

she grins and then asks something else

"Hokage-sama can you please tell me the name of the boy at the academi who has raven hair and lives all alone?"

she looks at me and i wonder how she could possibly know Sasuke. But then i remember her saying that she already had a place to sleep and my smile grows a bit

' _so Uchiha got a pet'_

"I would assume that you're talking about sasuke Uchiha"

she's silent fo a while whispering the name a couple of times like to taste the words. When she doesn't speak i decide to change subject and get back on track with her adjusting to the hidden leaf.

"You will need some other clothes to wear if you wanna fit in at the academy. How old are you?"

i forgot to ask her earlier and the new genin teams will graduate tomorrow so if she can control her cakra as she says and knows how to use jutsus then she may just be able to join them.

"I'm 12 years old, and I'm afraid that i have no money to buy clothes yet"

she answers and looks down a little self-conscious about her ragged clothing.

"Don't worry about that I will provide whatever you may need at the moment so how about you come tomorrow and I'll get someone to help you find something"

i say and already think about who to ask

"I will thank you very much hokage-sama!"

she says happily and hesitate for a moment. Then in the matter of moments she's right in front of me and while i'm still surprised by her swiftness she wraps her little arms around my stomach and hugs me. I look down and pats her head. she loosens her gip on me a bit, pulls back and sends me another one of her brilliant smiles.

"I won't disturb you anymore now"

a flash of light and a small shadow darting over the floor towards the window and she's gone no trace left behind not waiting for a reply or a farewell.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I'm reading and i have been for quite a while now. the cat didn't come back. Of course it didn't it's just a stray cat. that doesn't make the hurting in my chest disappear though and I'm not tired enough to sleep either, so I'm reading to keep my thoughts of the bright green eyes, to not think about the soft black fur or the soft purrs that hours ago was filling the silence of my living room. Now it's once again dead silent except for me occasionally flipping a page.

But it _is_ also the silence that allows me to hear the small sound of something scraping at my door. Not like claws but like paws. Soft paws trying to knock and managing to make a small sound. In three second I'm up and at the door. I compose myself and slowly open the door to see the cat sitting out there, It's green eyes glowing in the dark. I open the door wider and it slipped in. I closed the door again and turned around to find the Animal standing on the towel i previously placed on the floor then it rolls onto it's back and rubs against the towel. meanwhile I'm completely taken over by relief and something else, something I haven't felt in quite awhile, Happiness.

The cat deems itself clean and dry and begins to rub against my legs, it's soft tail brushing against my bare knees. I pick it up and holds it close to my chest where the tight feeling seems to be melted away by the warmth the cat is radiating. As soon as the suffocating feeling is gone from my chest i feel the fatigue set in, so i walk with the cat in my arms to my bedroom where i set it on the sheets and walk to my closet. Suddenly a thought hits me.

"What should i call you?"

I ask out loud since I apparently talk to cats no matter what my common sense tells me. Behind me the cat seems to perk it's head up, listening attentively.

"first the gender, are you male?"

I just had a feeling that this strange cat wouldn't tolerate me checking myself. I hear a hiss from behind me. I take that as a 'no'

"Female then"

no reaction

"How about Tora?"

a hiss. I guess it doesn't really fit

"How about… Midori?"

I turn around and the cat has it's head tilted like it's thinking, then it lays back down like a human would say 'yeah sure'. I chuckle at it's laziness and pulls my shirt over my head. When i'm out of the shirt and again able to see the cat has turned around, like an embarrassed _human_ girl. my smile grows into a smirk.

"getting shy now kitty?"

i ask and get in my pyjamas. Then i move towards the bed lay under the sheets. the cat moves up and lays next to my head on it's side, looking at me with those intelligent eyes. I reach my hand out and pets it under the ear, then i feel the sleepiness taking over.

* * *

 **Midori's POV**

As i lay there on the silky sheets i feel an immense amount of what hokage-sama called happiness. He looks so peaceful and his warm hand still resting on my neck. This boy's kindness is still a mystery to me. When i first saw him I thought he looked so alone in the crowd with no one around him he really stood out. So i followed him, out of curiosity and lack of better stuff to do. Well i'm glad i did he looked really happy when i came back, maybe I didn't do a good enough job of making sure he knew i would.

then i close my eyes and i feel myself fall asleep to Sasuke's steady breathing.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So there you are the first real chapter. Now Midori has a name and permission to stay in the village. Soon she will meet Sasuke as a human. Yay!**

 **Anyways stay safe bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: Hi I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try and post at least once a week in the future (maybe even more in this week since it's vacation)**

 **Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

When I open up my eyes the first thing I see is a black tail and a moment after, when my other senses begin to wake up as well, I can feel a pressure on my belly. For a second I'm really confused but then I remember the little creature I somehow bonded with over a single night, and that I even went as far as to give it a name getting even more attached to it. Even though I know it's there I look anyways, just to make sure. Then my attention goes to the clock on my nightstand… ' _What!? it's that late? and it's the day of the exam too!'_

I almost jump out of the bed but then I remember, the cat is there. Damnit what am I supposed to do now?

' _Alright Sasuke just wake up the cat, al you need to do is sit up. I can do that. One two three'_

... Nothing happens I didn't move.

' _Damn I can't do it… But it's just a cat for god's sake!'_

While I've been scolding myself Midori seems to have awoken on her own and is now staring at me. Only when she gives a meow I notice her awakeness and the ridiculous panic I felt is immediately gone. I stroke her back and sit up in the bed. she jumps down from the bed and patiently waits for me to get dressed. Again she turns around and looks into the wall as I undress.

' _what a weird cat'_

when I step out of the room she follows and when I get to the kitchen she gracefully jumps onto my dining table. I sit down with a bowl of cereal and an empty bowl for the cat. Then I pour milk in both bowls. Midori takes one look at her bowl and then looks at my bowl with her eyes sparkling. I let out a small chuckle at her cuteness and pour some cereal into Midori's bowl as well. Her eyes sparkle even more for a couple of seconds and then she bows down her head to eat. I look into my cereal for a moment and eats a spoonful myself. But when I look back up I am stunned…

' _How did she already finish?!'_

I take a quick glance at the clock

' _I've got to hurry now'_

I eat the rest of my breakfast and make a mental note to go grocery-shopping later.

When I finally leave the house Midori is with me. She follows me all the way to the school and only runs away when my fangirls starts crowding me. The peaceful time is over and now I have to endure a whole day with these morons.

* * *

 **Midori's POV**

' _Wow that breakfast was amazing! what was that? I've never tasted nor seen anything like that before… I think'_

When we get to the academy Sasuke is instantly surrounded by girls blabbereing on and on about… I don't really know. Well it's certainly nothing important. I get this weird uncomfortable feeling in my guts and I hurry up and leave the scene before I do as my instincts tells me, to scratch their eyes out.

When I get to the hokage tower **(AN: is it a tower? I don't know)** a weird guy comes outside I'm not able to see his face very well since he's wearing a mask covering half of his face and his forheadprotecter hangs tilted and hiding his left eye.

I swiftly run into a small alley and shift into human. Judging from the Hokages reaction yesterday I should probably be careful about who knows about my… ability.

I step out of the shadows and slowly walk towards him. He turns and looks at me and then my clothes and says.

"You must be the one I am to assist with shopping. The hokage said that you would be here around now"

It wasn't a question and didn't need an answer but I give him a little nod anyways. I don't really know him yet but he emits this comfortable feeling which makes me feel safe and I take an instant liking to him. He suddenly begins to walk away and I hurry and catch up to him. As I walk next to him I glance up at him a couple of times before I clear my throat and ask.

"What's your name sir?"

He doesn't look at me as he answers

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Actually I don't believe that the hokage told me your name"

He scratches the back of his head and seems to ponder over that for a moment and then finally looks at me and I realise that he expects me to say my name.

"oh my name is… Mira? yeah Mira"

I don't know why I don't tell him my real name. Maybe I want it to be a secret, maybe I'm scared that if he finds out about my 'abilities' he'd judge me or maybe I only want Sasuke to be the one to call me that. He still looks at me like he's waiting for something.

"...no last name?"

he asks when I don't continue

"no"

I answer and look up at him to see his reaction. Nothing, not even a surprised blink. He suddenly stops and I walk two steps ahead before I stop myself and turn around to ask why we're stopping, but then I look at where we are and see that we're outside a clothing store. He goes in and I follow closely behind him. When he approaches a lady I quickly hide behind him and listens in on their conversation.

"Hi we're looking for some clothing"

he starts and is then quiet. I can only guess that he is smiling. He shows no sign of surprise or annoyance from me pressing up against his back

"We?"

she asks and looks around. Then she spots me behind Kakashi, peeking from his back and clutching the fabric of his green vest. she bows down and looks into my eyes. Her eyes are warm and brown and I grow less anxious when she smiles kindly at me.

"I take it that you are the one who needs some new clothes"

she states and walks a couple of steps away and looks back at me

"come on then I'll help you"

i follow her hesitantly but after a look back at kakashi, who sends me a close-eyed-smile, my apprehension disappears and I turn my attention to the lady again

"do you have a favorite color sweetheart?"

she asks and looks me up and down as if measuring me with her eyes. I think for a moment.

"green"

i answer and she nods and finds a small green dress with a slit in both sides so that I can move my legs freely. Then she finds a pair of short leggings and high booths where the toe is missing. Lastly she finds to green… something. They're long and weird shaped. She seems to wonder if she remembered everything, she decides that she did and sends me into a little room with a curtain instead of a door.

"please try that on and see if you like it. Do you have underwear aside from what you're wearing?" she asks and I shake my head.

"just put that on. I'll be in the other section finding you some"

she smiles then leaves. I then turn towards the chair with the stack of neatly folded clothing.

' _wow that was fast'_

Still a little confused I hold up the dress…

' _wait how do I get into this thing?'_

' _Oh no I didn't think that this would be a problem since I normally remember how to do stuff… I mean come on memory I know it's name and I know how it's supposed to be worn but not how to actually put it on. Well I will figure it out I can do this'_

I look at the dress again and begin to consider the possibilities.

' _Well I know that the skirt is suppose to be at the bottom. But how am I supposed to get into that? maybe if I…'_

I stick my head through the skirt and instantly I'm blinded.

' _Ugh my head can't get any further. Maybe normal girls have smaller heads? No that's not it then I would've noticed the woman here having a small head'_

I pull my head out of the dress and decide to just wait for her to return… … …

' _Why is she taking so long she's just getting some underwear right?'_

I stick my head out from behind the curtain and see Kakashi standing there.

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

' _I have to admit she's cute. When the hokage told me to go shopping with a little girl I was kind of annoyed. that is no task for at jounin. But her polite little questions and the way she gets super shy around people, it kind of reminds me of a little animal'_

The thought makes me smile a bit and I realise how fast I've taken a liking to the girl.

The woman comes back with a stack of what I can only assume is underwear and a it suddenly hits me that Mira has no clothes asides from what she's wearing.

"We're going to need a couple more sets of clothing to different occasions"

I tell her and she happily walks away again. I let my mind wander again.

' _who is Mira?, why doesn't she have any clothes? or even a last name?'_

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Mira sticks her head out from behind the curtain, her eyes search for something, they find me and lingers.

"Are you done changing?"

I ask when she makes no move to come out. She shakes her head and looks into the ground for a second. When she looks up again her eyes meets mine for the first time, and they show sadness, frustration and even some desperation and I'm taken aback by the mere amount of emotion in her gaze and despite the fact that I almost begin to feel gloomy myself from looking into to her sad green orbs I find myself unable to look away from her eyes. When she breaks the stare I have a hard time determine for how long she was looking at me it could be ages and it could be seconds. I decide on the latter. and quickly compose myself.

"I don't remember how"

She says almost inaudible but I hear it and I almost _feel_ the list of questions regarding this girl grow, not that I'd let that show on my face.

"can you please help me?"

I blink once, twice...

"What? But I'm a man"

i say astonished that she'd ask a guy to help her change

"yes does that matter?"

she looks up at me with big, confused, innocent eyes and I'm suddenly really glad that my mask hides the blush creeping up on my cheeks. I'm in complete loss of words but luckily I'm saved by the lady coming back with a big stack of clothes all in different shades of green.

"Are you having problems sweetie?"

she asks, puts the clothing down and walks into the changing room she closes the curtain again after her and I hear them through the curtain. Talking about how a zipper works and why it's smart to have your toes exposed.

When they come out Mira is fully dressed and and looking at me with eyes clearly asking for my opinion.

"So what do you think sir?"

the woman asks and looks at me with almost the same expression as Mira

"It's nice"

there is no other words to describe the sight. the green fabric and her eyes matches and her leggings and high boots leaves only the knee bare. The clerk seems to be satisfied with that and Mira too smiles happily… Her smile is almost emitting joy and I find myself smiling as well.

 **Mira's POV**

The woman apparently found me some other sets of clothes. I try them on and Kakashi purchase all of it and I thank him a lot. But he tell me that it was the hokage who is actually paying

' _I'm going to have remember to thank him properly next time we meet'_

We leave the clothing at the store where I can come to get it 'after I get a place to stay' since I can't have my clothes at sasukes. But they don't need to know the real reason. We walk for a while and suddenly Kakashi talks again

"I'm supposed to test your abilities and decide whether or not you're qualified to be a genin" I look up at him and find him looking back at me. I give a nod and he turns and walks towards what I can only guess is the training area.

We arrive to a big plot surrounded by trees and Kakashi stops. He turns around to face me and says

"Alright Your task is simple. If you can get a look at my whole face before midnight you pass. You may use whatever justus you see fit.

I stare at him for a moment wondering why that is my task. It seems too easy there must be a hidden purpose. I decide that I'll just try and go for it to find out how good he is. This weirdly calm feeling comes over me and my mind focuses on the task before me.

' _i have got to be fast'_

Is all I think before I build up a decent amount of energy and set of.

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

When I'm done talking she looks confused. But that expression soon changes to one of determination and concentration. her eyes focuses on me and I get ready to perform kawarimi no jutsu **(AN: the one where he replaces himself with a log)**

but before I can even think about doing the seals she's moving. So fast I almost can't see her as more than a flicker. I've never seen anything like it. I try to at least dodge her attack but she's way faster than me and before I can even turn around she's there ripping my mask down and pushing my forheadprotector up and over my head.

' _Damn who is this girl how can she be so fast?'_

she pulls away now with my forheadprotector in her hand. she takes a good look at my face and I'm still too shocked to even pull up my mask. She doesn't blush I notice without thinking further about that. Then she smiles, big and bright. that clears everything and I suddenly think that it's okay for her to have seen my face, no harm done really. So I smile as well when I say

"congratulations you pass, you are now a genin. we'll get you a forheadprotector later"

she hands me back my forheadprotector and only then I realise that my face still is exposed. I quickly pull up my mask and cover my eye with the headband again.

"well I'm of to repot to the hokage now so you can do as you'd like"

I tell her. Then I turn around to leave but I'm interrupted when she says something

"Um I don't know my way around the village yet can you tell me which way to go to get to the academy?"

She asks but now she's less formal and more cheerful than she were when we first met not the shy animal anymore… around me anyways. I show her the way and we walk in different directions.

' _I wonder if the hokage know how fast she is'_

* * *

 **Midori's POV**

I walk in the direction Karachi showed me and soon arrive at the academy. everyone is outside and I'm almost overwhelmed by being with so many people at once for the first time. I look for Sasuke but instead I hear some women talking about some boy sitting on a swing all alone. The things they say aren't very nice and it makes a new feeling well up inside me it too is a bubbly feeling but not the nice kind it's like boiling water and it makes me want to punch something, or better someone. But I remind myself of the promise I made to myself about always being happy. So I walk over to the boy and he looks up at me.

"Hello my name is Mira and I'm new what's your name?"

My normal shyness overpowered by the new feeling

"I'm Naruto"

He says and seems to cheer up a bit

"You want to be friends?"

I ask and sends him a smile. His cheeks grow pink ' _how weird'_ and he seems to be surprised by my sudden suggestion

"Yeah"

he answers at last and smiles back. I spot Sasuke on his way home and quickly say my goodbyes to my new friend. Then I speed-walk until I reach him I poke his shoulder and only then remember that he doesn't know that I'm Midori ' _shit'_ he turns around clearly not in the mood to talk.

"Hi I'm Mira and new in the village. Just thought I'd present myself since it seems we have the same way home" I say and smile at him, Secretly proud that I came up with such a good lie in very short time.

"Hn" he says already turned around and walking away

' _that's weird he's usually so nice… maybe he just had a rough day?"_

We reach his house shortly after and he just walks away without a 'goodbye' or 'see you'. I walk down the road a little further until he can't see me anymore then I make sure no one is around before I shift into my cat form. then I go back to sit in front of the door. I meow once and wait for him to open. He does and his face lightens up immediately. I'm about to walk into the house but instead he picks me up and closes the door behind me. then he walks to the couch and sits there. he doesn't put me down but instead begins to stroke my head. It feels nice and I begin to purr. These little moments of affection makes a wonderful feeling blossom in my chest and it makes me fear his reaction when he finds out about me a little as well. But for now I'll enjoy it while it lasts. I purr louder and lean into his hand which makes him chuckle.

* * *

 **AN: So that concludes chapter 2 if you have any suggestions or anything like that leave a** **review and you will have made my day**

 **se ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN: So here is chapter three. Tomorrow I have to go back to school Ugh -_- well at least i finished this chapter before the vacation ended**

 **Oh yeah and if anyone ever questioned it i do NOT own Naruto and it's** **characters!**

 **Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Midori's POV**

The next day Sasuke and I go grocery shopping. He buy all kinds of food that I have never seen before but when he tries to buy something that says 'cat food' on the package I hiss at him and he puts it back on the shelf while shaking his head.

After dropping off the food at home we head towards the hokage tower to get his picture taken. I'm also going to get mine taken but Sasuke doesn't know that. I just pretend to wait outside for him and when he walks in I run to and alley and shift Into human Then I walk in through the same entrance.

The cameraman asks me to smile and I do. His cheeks is a bit pink before he takes the picture and I wonder why that is. After that I'm send to the hokage's office. He takes one look at my picture and begins to smile. He then looks at me and says

"I heard from kakashi that you call yourself Mira now"

I nod my head once and he seems to get he will not receive further explanation.

"Do you know what the picture of you is for?"

He asks and the answer pops into my head immediately

"Your shinobi-registration-book, A list of all the shinobis in the village and their abilities"

i don't know how I know but I do and I'm sure

"Yes that is correct"

he confirms and continues

"but this is a problem with you since we know very little about you and your powers"

he explains and looks at me expectantly. At first I wait for him to continue but then I realise that he's waiting for me to tell him my powers

"Well asides from the shifting thing that you already know about I don't think there's anything special to write down about me"

I state after thinking about it for a while. He looks at me like he knows something about me that I don't but then he talks again

"You're going to need some ryō since you can't keep depending on others to feed you" (AN: That's apparently the kind of money they use in naruto if you didn't know)

He gives me a little stack of money and I remember that he also gave me the clothing. I bow to him with my hands on my knees.

"thank you very much hokage-sama for the clothes, the money and for allowing me to stay"

I say and think about where I would be without him… nowhere nice

he sweatdrops and asks me to stand up straight but I refuse until he accepts my thanks, so he does, he then looks back at the paper. I get the feeling he forgot I'm here and begin to move towards the door. Then suddenly the hokage speaks again-

"You're going to meet at the academy tomorrow. There you will be put in a group with three others and get a sensei. Also Mira if I were you I'd be very careful about who you tell about your shifting"

I look back at him but he still has his eyes on the papers so I leave. When I get outside I see Sasuke standing looking for something

'I guess he's looking for me'

I decide to get to know him better in this form and approach him

"Hi Again I don't believe I got your name yesterday"

I say with a small wave. He turns his head, takes one bored look at me and turns back to looking elsewhere

'how come he's always in such a bad mood when I'm a human?'

I shake the disappointment of and I'm about to talk again when a large group of girls walk up to us and they all begins to send me murderous glares but at the same time sending Sasuke loving glances.

"Who do you think you are, trying to steal my Sasuke?"

a pink haired girl with green eyes in the front asks and she immediately receives a couple of glares but their eyes quickly turns to me again

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that he belongs to anyone but himself"

I answer quietly and feel the urge to run away and hide. But the need to stay with Sasuke is bigger so I don't move.

"Well you're wrong he belongs to me"

another girl says this one with pale green eyes and very blond hair. She too receives a bunch of glares before they once again turn their attention to me. I wish I could just disappear into thin air right there. But then that weird feeling sets in and I feel my shyness getting washed away by a wave of that boiling feeling. I turn around to face Sasuke who seems unable to escape the horde of girls.

"Sasuke, I assume that's your name, do you indeed belong to any of these girls?"

I ask him and looks straight into his eyes, they show surprise but also amusement as he answers.

"no"

I look back at the two girls who seems to be… whatever the opposite of happy is. Then before my courage fails me and my shyness once again takes over I look at Sasuke and smiles

"I'm hungry, care to show me a good place to eat?"

He stares at me for a second then smirks and nods once before beginning to walk away. The speechless girls part to let us through.

* * *

 **Sasukes POV**

"no"

I answer her and enjoy the reactions she looks back at Sakura and Ino and I do the same. They're fuming and looks at the girl with murderous intend. Then she turns back and one again looks at me with those green eyes, they're not pale green like Sakura or Ino's either, Her's are grass green. Then she smiles and says

"I'm hungry, care to show me a good place to eat?"

I stop dead in my tracks. When she smiles it's as if everything gets just a little bit better. Then I snap back and quickly transforms my appearing smile into a smirk. then I nod once and turn to leave. She quickly catches up with me and we walk in silence, not awkward but not comfortable either. I decide that she's interesting enough to give some of my attention to.

"So I don't really remember your name..."

I say just before we get to Ichiraku ramen. I sit on a chair and she sits on the one next to me. I place my order and wait for her to do the same

"I'll have what he's having"

she says and looks at me with a bit of a pout since I forgot her name. It makes her look… cute? before I can scold myself for even thinking such stupid things she speaks

"Mira, my name is Mira"

When I hear it I recognize it

"I'm going to start my genin-training tomorrow"

she says shortly after and I wonder how that will work since we're supposed to be in groups of three, but before I can ask our food arrives and I begin to eat. after eating a couple of spoonfuls I look up at mira and see that…

'WHAT?! she's done? how? when? Maybe I just eat super slow or something, this is happening way too often. Maybe… no way that's ridiculous. Those eyes though, so similar'

She wipes her mouth and suddenly her head perks up as if she heard something coming. Then a second later Naruto comes running for no apparent reason. He slows down just before crashing into anything then sits on my other side and orders a bunch of ramen. He looks at Mira and right through me

"Hi Mira you like ramen too?"

he smiles widely at her and I feel a little annoyed being completely ignored. But I just ignore him back and concentrate on eating my ramen.

"Yeah"

she says and smiles. Not as bright as before but still enough to make him blush. That makes something activate inside me and my mood takes a turn for the worse. I send Naruto a glare and the blush disappears and he frowns and begins to eat his ramen. I finish my bowl and stand up.

"Mira you live in the same direction as me right?"

an unspoken order to come along and she gets up as well and gives a nod to confirm. I look at her empty bowl again and wonder if the cat with the bright green eyes and the girl with the bright green eyes are somehow connected.

'Well at least I eat faster than Naruto'

I look back to see him still eating and feel a bit too pleased with myself. But then I look in front of him where four empty bowls are stacked already.

'Well I guess it's just me eating slow'

Then I leave with Mira following close behind

When we reach the Uchiha compound I turn my head and looks at her.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

then before she can answer or make me lose my cool with another smile I turn away and walk to my door. Then the urge to look back becomes to big and I give in to it. Luckily she's not looking at me. My eyes dwell on her retreating figure until she takes a turn and she's no longer visible. Then I unlock my door and go in.

* * *

 **Midori's POV**

I feel his gaze burning on my back the whole way until I turn around a corner and disappear from his line of vision. I make sure that no one is around then I shift into a cat. I take a detour to make sure Sasuke won't see me coming from the same direction as 'Mira' went.

When I'm only ten meters away from the house suddenly someone speaks from behind me

"Ino don't be stupid of course he dumped her right after getting away, so why are we here?"

I recognize the voice as the pink-haired girl from earlier

"I just want to make sure that little witch didn't deceive him"

Another voice says I recognize it as the blond girl from earlier and asume her name is Ino.

I really don't want to deal with these two so I hurry to the door and meow once then wait…

'what's taking so long?'

"Oh look Ino a cat!"

someone screeches from behind me

'oh no'

"Do you think it's Sasuke-kun's?"

the same voice says. I meow again and wish that Sasuke would hurry and open the door.

"No idiot that cat is all black so it's obviously bad luck, ugh get away from Sasuke-kun's house stupid cat"

the last clearly directed at me. I meow a little louder as the girls sneak closer I grow anxious. Well this is one of the problems with this form, No chakra so no defence. The two girls are moments away from launching themselves at me when the door opens and Sasuke's figure stands in the doorway, I have never been so happy to see anyone, and I hide behind him very fast.

"What are you doing here?"

so emotionless, so cold that voice I've never heard before, for a second I think he's talking to me and freak out a little trying to figure out what I did to make him so… unhappy with me. But then another voice answers and I realise that he was talking to the girls.

"But Sasuke we just don't want you to get unlucky because of that cat"

wow she almost sounded disgusted when she said the word 'cat' and I peek out from behind Sasuke to see that it was that… Ino was it? well the blonde one, who spoke

"This 'cat' belongs to me. Don't touch it"

he says shortly and then slams the door closed. He crouches down and looks at me for what seems like forever looking at me for at least five minutes he picks me up and scratches me lightly under my chin. I purr in response and he seems to be satisfied with the reaction and puts me down. Then walks around the room to turn off the light and then walks into his bedroom. I wait until I think he's done changing then I follow. He's already laying under the covers when I jump on the bed. I lay down next to him and he lays a hand on my back.

"I'm sorry I didn't open right away, I fell asleep"

I just look at him trying to tell him that it's okay with me eyes. another problem with this form: not being able to talk.

Then he closes his eyes and I listen to his breathing until it's even, then I close my eyes as well feeling the fatigue from the many unexpected events today.

* * *

 **AN: So that's it for now I'll try updating every... um weekend? I don't know I'll update soon**

 **see ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Hi I know it's like months since I updated last time but i had some school stuff and then I just got distracted by... well everything.**

 **So here's the next chapter**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Midori's POV**

I'm woken up when Sasuke starts to wake up as well. He turns a couple of times and then open his eyes sleepily. His eyes find mine and I stop thinking and just stare back into his eyes, finding myself unable to look away. He's the one to break the stare and get up and get dressed. Today I don't wait for him and enter the kitchen alone. I sit on the table and wait for him to get here and give me some of that yummy breakfast again. at last he enters the kitchen as well and moves towards the cupboard I know hides the mysterious deliciousness. he puts it into two bowls and then pour some milk over it. he puts the bowl in front of me and stares expectantly. I look at him confused by his actions. he glances at the clock and I see the opportunity to finish my food without having him stare at me. When he looks back a moment later he seems very shocked and a little annoyed. He turns his attention to his own food and begins to eat. When we leave the house I'm really excited,

'I wonder who I'm going to be teamed up with'

We arrive at the academy and once again Sasuke is completely surrounded by girls. I try to ignore the horrible feeling of wanting to bite them all and walk behind the building. I make sure no one is around when I shift. then I walk in through the door where Sasuke and the girls also went through. I take a moment to examine my surroundings. I'm in a classroom with benches and tables in rows. I quickly spot Sasuke and Naruto at the same table and try to make my way over there undetected… failing miserably. the girls are of course the first to discover my presence. They suddenly stop talking and start glaring and whispering. I bow my head and try to make myself invisible, which of course I can't. I ignore the hostile atmosphere as best as I can and wave at Naruto who doesn't even seem to notice the sudden change in the mood. He waves back and smiles happily at me. When I reach where he sits he stands up to let me sit between him and Sasuke. When I ask why he answers that he wants Sakura to sit next to him. Then his cheeks grow read and I wonder what that means. Before I can ask him a boy suddenly approaches.

"Naruto what the hell? why are you here? only those who passed the exam is supposed to be here"

he says and looks at Naruto with an annoyed expression.

"Hey, can't you see this forehead protector?"

Naruto gets a little cocky and I can't decide whether to say something or not. Turns out I don't have to decide since another person cut off the conversation. I look up and see… oh no, it's the girl with pink hair from yesterday. I see Naruto's face lighten up and put the pieces together. She's Sakura. she says something about wanting to sit next to Sasuke and Naruto turns around and glares at Sasuke. That makes me react and I block the evil stare with my hand. Naruto might be my friend, maybe even my only friend, but I have this weird urge to protect Sasuke. Before he can question my actions, Sakura pushes him down and steps over him. then she sees me, and her eyes narrows.

"Move"

she words sharp and demanding. I look at her and decide that I don't want to fight on my first day. So, I just move a bit towards Naruto and she walks over me deliberately stepping on my leg. I don't give her the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt. so I don't let out a whimper, I don't tell Naruto who didn't seem to notice, I don't even look at Sasuke whom I know saw it but doesn't do anything. even though that is what hurts me the most. He's stood up for me before, but I guess he doesn't feel the need to do the same for my human self. My leg gradually stops hurting and I poke a pouting Naruto to get his attention.

"I'll switch with you, then you can sit next to Sakura"

I smile at him and feel happy when his face brightens, and he eagerly nods his head in agreement. We switch, and he looks at sakura with a happy smile, but then it falters as he sees that she has her full attention on Sasuke. He suddenly jumps on top of the table and crouches down right in front of Sasuke doing… something, maybe analysing him? All the girls begin to yell for Sasuke to 'kick his ass'. Then the guy sitting at the table in front of them pushes Naruto forward so their lips touch. A weird feeling rushes through me and I want nothing more than tearing Naruto away from Sasuke and beat him up. For a moment I'm surprised by the violent thoughts running through my head even though their lips just touched.

'what does that even mean?'

While I was thinking Sasuke and Naruto had both pulled away as fast as possible and was spitting everywhere. Sakura give Naruto a glare, evil radiating of her and when her and the other girls beat him up I don't try to stop it. I'm still unhappy with the thing he did to Sasuke even though I don't know what it means I know that I don't like it. When the sensei steps into the room Naruto has been beaten into a pulp and while he explains the teams and what it means to become a genin I'm still confused with my reaction to something as harmless as the contact between two people's lips. Then I'm forced back to reality when Naruto, despite his previous injuries, yell out in joy from besides me.

"and Uchiha Sasuke"

Now Sakura yells out in joy. The mentioned boy keeps his face carefully ridden of any sign of anything that could give away his feelings and seems to find the space directly in front of his face just as interesting as it was in the morning. While I was studying the sensei began to explain why the three of them is together. I just get to realise that if I'm not on the same team as Sasuke it'll be really difficult to protect him when Iruka, I think that's what the sensei's name is, speaks again.

"And as the only group team seven will have four members"

he lets it sink in and then continues

"since team seven has the one who came in last..."

he sends Naruto a glance and keeps talking

"The best and one in the middle, it makes sense for them to have the one who didn't actually take the test"

1… 2… 3 second where everyone is confused, then it hits them all at once and then all their attention is turned to me, and if someone somehow didn't notice me before this… they do now. I try to shrink and just disappear from all the burning gazes, some evil, some curious and some just surprised. Even Naruto is staring at me with wide eyes. Before anyone can say anything Iruka rescues me by clearing his throat and continue to read the remaining groups. When most of the attention again is of me I realise that now that I'm on Sasuke's team there will be no problem. I have a feeling that the Hokage is responsible for this and I send him a quiet thanks.

People begin to leave the classroom and I wonder why their all leaving. I turn to ask Naruto, but he's gone. Sakura and Sasuke has disappeared as well. I begin to look for them, but the school area is big, and I don't know where anything is I begin to feel uneasy since there's no one around I can't ask for any help or directions. Then I finally run into someone… literally. As I sit on the ground and wonder what just happened a hand comes into my line of vision.

"Hey sorry, Are you okay?"

I take the hand and I'm pulled up with ease. only then I look up at the person whom I ran into. He has red streaks down his cheeks and canines sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'm sorry i ran into you"

I smile at him and watch as his cheeks grow pink. Maybe it's just how normal people react to smiles.

* * *

 **Kiba's POV**

I have to admit, I was annoyed at first when someone suddenly crashed into me. Then i saw that it was that new girl. The one who didn't take the test but became a genin anyway.

"Hey sorry are you okay"

I hold my hand out for her to take, she does and i pull her up underestimating how small she is so maybe a bit to fast. I contemplate for a moment whether she's a spoiled brat who knows the right people, or she's an amazing ninja who just were too good for the test… I decide that the first option is the one most likely to be true.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I'm sorry i ran into you"

She sends me a small smile and i feel heat rise to my cheeks. I mean just her normal face is cute and all, but when she smiles… boy is that a sight for sore eyes. I stare at her for a few more seconds, even through I could have done that all day, then I realise that she asked me a question.

'shit'

"Um what did you say I didn't hear"

"I said, have you go any idea about where my group went?"

she asks again not even showing the slightest sign of annoyance even though i didn't pay attention the first time.

"Oh um yeah let me take you to them. I'm Kiba by the way"

why did I say that? I don't know where they are well whatever she's with Naruto right? So I just need to follow the noise.

She presents herself as Mira and we begin to walk. As we move from hallway to hallway i feel Akamaru start to stir from inside my jacket. When he sticks his head out Mira looks at him with surprise in her face.

"Are you scared of dogs"

I ask her seeing how she kept a close eye on him

"no that's not it"

she answers quickly and looks back at Akamaru

"Then do you not like dogs?"

I look at her ready to defend Akamaru. She might be cut and have a beautiful smile but if she doesn't like Akamaru then it doesn't matter.

"I don't have anything against dogs… it's just that dogs usually don't like me"

then i notice that the way she's looking at Akamaru isn't evil, it's just wary. Akamaru just takes one look at her and disappears into my jacket again.

Then we reach to where we are outside and not far away i see sakura. We walk a little closer and I can now see that she's squealing about something. Probably some creepy fantasy about Sasuke.

Just when we walk up to Sakura she jumps up and yells to the approaching Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun you're so shy. I hope you are ready now, I sure am"

What's she talking about? weirdo

"Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke seems more pissed than normal. It's kind of scary.

"Don't change the subject, who cares about Naruto?"

Sakura seems less confident now. In a desperate attempt to save what little of Sasuke's attention she has left, she continues

"all he does i causing trouble. Well he doesn't have a normal childhood either, I mean he has no parents so he can do whatever he wants. He's lucky he doesn't need to worry about getting scolded by anyone"

She concludes and almost seems proud of herself

' _she does know that Sasuke himself has no parents right?'_

Suddenly Mira turns to me and asks

"What's parents? is it something you buy? Is it required for training?"

' _She's kidding right?'_

But she looks up at me expecting me to explain to her what parents are.

"they're not something you buy, they're the ones who made you and the ones who takes care of you"

I explain as good as i can what parents are without having to get to the birds and the bees, I'm so not going to take that talk with her. She seems to think about the concept of parents. Then she smiles a sad smile and mumble

"Must be nice"

I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but I did and now I have a thousand more questions about this girl who mysteriously popped into our lives.

While we talked sasuke scolded sakura and walked away to find Naruto.

We walk the remaining distance between us and the bench Sakura's on. I need to go find my own team now so I say goodbye to Mira who once again strike me speechless with a smile, this time bigger.

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

Parents? I wonder if I have those, and if i have who is it.

Sakura and I just sit in silence contemplating the same but different dilemmas.

Sasuke went home without me, so I shift into cat form and runs all the way to the house I've begun to call home.

When i paw at the door I only have to wait a couple of seconds before the door opens and reveals the raven haired ninja who I've come to combine with home.

* * *

 **AN: So that concludes it. This chapter I haven't checked for typos and stuff so...**

 **I just wanted to post something since I'm actually going on vacation now and won't be able to write anything for a couple of weeks.**

 **But I'll be back, I already have plans for this story.**

 **se ya!**


End file.
